fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Flip
Flip Hopskipidy West is the little brother of Wicke Daemonna West and secondary protagonist in the Witch's Brew ''series. Formerly a regular frog, Wicke used him as her first magic experiment, resulting in him gaining human-level intelligence and his body becoming more anthropomorphic and human-like. He has the mind of an adolescent kid, being mostly innocent. He lives and works at Witch's Brew, a magic-based coffee shop all the way in Oregon, along with Wicke, who serves as a mother-ish figure to him. He first appeared in ''Witch's Brew ''as the secondary main protagonist next to Wicke herself. ''History Wicke was once a normal frog that spent his days doing...whatever frogs do. Eating flies, hopping around, having a ball, etc. It wasn't until he was found by a ten year old Wicke that his life truly began. After one of Wicke's studying sessions, Wicke ended up learning how to give other beings human intelligence and a human physique. She used this very spell on Flip, resulting in a being that was part frog, part human. Flip grew up to be Wicke's little brother and, when she became a young adult, essentially her son. Flip soon made friends with a group of teenagers who were in their own little garage band known as "Bogus Planet". These teenagers (Maxie, Edward, Toby, and Halima) grew to like Flip and eventually met Wicke, who they also became close to and grew to trust. Flip decided to voluntarily become an employee at Witch's Brew, helping out whenever he could. ''Appearance'' Flip is a humanoid frog with green skin and yellow patches on his chest and around his mouth. His fingers and toes are webbed, with the webs having the same yellow color as other parts of his body. He has two large eyeballs with red iris's, changing from the full red he originally had in his animal form. Flip is never seen without his signature red cap, a baseball cap that Wicke touched up and embroiled the letter F into. Finally, when working at Witch's Brew, Flip wears an apron akin to Wicke's own apron, with gold embroidery and a dark green color. ''Personality'' If there's one word to describe Flip, its "eager". Flip is always willing to help out people, whether it be his own sister or a stranger in need to assistance. Flip isn't dumb, however, and knows when someone is trying to take advantage of him and understands when he should stay out of situations. He aims to try and improve people's day, even if it results in just a smile. It's why he even wanted to work at Witch's Brew: to put a smile on people's faces. Flip is still a child, however, and isn't a flawless character. For one, he has a hard time understand jokes and social cues, a lot of them going over his head. He's often somewhat reckless, acting on instinct rather than thinking a situation through and causing damage in the process. He also has a problem with going above and beyond for people, often getting himself in danger during the process. He doesn't really look before he leaps, essentially. ''Powers/Items'' Flip, being a humanoid frog, has the dexterity and movement of a human and the benefits a frog has. His most notable method of "attack" is his long tongue, which he uses to eat, pick things up from far away, smack enemies with, etc. Flip is also extremely nimble and agile, being able to hop far and high with one single jump. Finally, Flip is an excellent swimmer due to his webbed feet and hands, allowing him to move at fast speeds and outswim a lot of other people he knows. Overall, Flip is agile and fast, being able to avoid a lot of conflict due to his numerous abilities. This doesn't mean Flip is invincible. He's easily able to be hurt, being essentially defenseless physically and only being able to take a few hits before real damage starts to kick in. In addition, Flip gets dehydrated easily and needs some kind of water to keep moving, which is a reason he swims so much. He's just as physically vulnerable as a regular human child is, with all of the disadvantages that come with that. ''Relations'' *Wicke: Wicke is easily Flip's most trusted individual. Being his older sister, mother figure, and the one who gave him human sentience, Flip and Wicke are as close as peanut butter and jelly. He looks up to her and supports her in her endeavors...most of them. *Maxie Millian: Despite being five years older than him, Flip sees Maxie as a legitimate close friend. The two, when they aren't busy, schedule hangouts together and try to make time to play with each other and bond. *Edward Nosferacula: Flip isn't very well acquainted with Edward, with the vampire being the shyest out of Maxie's friend circle. As such, Flip tries to interact with Ed a lot while also not forcing him into uncomfortable situations. *Tobias Wolfenheim: Tobias, being the youngest person Flip knows, gets along well with Flip and is essentially a slightly older brother to him. He's tried to learn drumming like Toby, but hasn't had much success. *Halima Zaghloul: Flip is often intimidated by Halima's cold and stoic nature, but admires her strong will and care for her friends. While he doesn't know much about her, he knows her heart is in the right place and sees her as another friend. ''Appearances in Media'' ''Witch's Brew Flip makes his first canonical appearance in the New Fantendoverse in ''Witch's Brew. Flip is the game's secondary main character and "player two" of sorts, being Wicke's little brother and all. In the game's story mode, he's supports Wicke entering the competition and acts as her coach when training. In addition, when playing in multiplayer modes, Flip is one of the game's selectable characters. ''Gallery'' FlipDesignOfficial.jpg|Flip's first piece of official character art from Witch's Brew. FlipX.png|Flip artwork done by Exotoro. Mini-Flip.png|Mini-Flip artwork done by Pokerninja2. The West family reunion.jpg|A group picture of Wicke, Flip, and Kermit the Frog done by of-coffee-and-sunshine. ''Trivia'' *Flip has been conceived since 2013, existing before the New Fantendoverse even became a thing. *Originally, Flip's design was extremely similar, but he lacked the apron, instead opting for a backpack. In addition, Flip had a snake friend with him at all times named Cobby. *Flip's species is primarily based off of the red-eyed tree frog, albeit having white eyes instead of pure red. While he was based on one, he isn't explicitly one due to his coloration and other distinct features. *Flip's official theme is Lovely Yellow Va-Va-Vrooms - Hirokazu Ando. Category:Free to use Characters Category:Characters Category:Deep Freeze Studios Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Children Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Sunrise